There are more mobile devices in the world today than ever before in history. The proliferation of mobile devices has changed the ways in which people communicate, live, and engage with others for both personal and business reasons. As more consumers become connected around the world through mobile devices, smartphones, the Internet, etc., these interactions between consumers may generate large quantities of data. In addition, the continuing evolution of Internet of Things (IoT) technology and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) initiatives generate additional quantities of data. The volume, scale, and velocity of data usage and storage can make effective data analysis difficult.